Energy
Energy is a resource used to play locations. It regenerates over time, (at a rate of 1 unit per 3 minutes) and is the most common item to be dropped in locations. It is possible to exceed one's maximum energy by obtaining more than is needed to fill it with Totems, boosts, Collections , or certain treasures. Energy restores even when the game is not active. Energy By Level This chart displays energy values from levels 1-50,100, and 200 for a general idea of how much energy a player will have as they level up. Energy starts at 80 points and grows by 5 each level, but this may be higher if one uses the Rabbit's Foot energy item, which adds 10 points to the maximum permanently. Energy is completely filled upon gaining a level. Energy Items (Consumables) In the player's Inventory, under the Energy category, these are all of the types of consumable energy that the player can find. They can be used to exceed the player's energy max as well, not only to fill the bar. They can also be bought for rubies in the store, but all of them can be obtained without doing so. For the Boosts that restore Energy, check the [[Boosts|'Boosts']] page. Energy Apple.png|'Red Apple' - Restores 30 points of Energy. Energy OrangeDrink.png|'Fresh Orange Juice' - Restores 50 Energy points Energy Croissant.png|'Croissant' - Restores 100 Energy units Energy EnergyDrink.png|'Energy Drink' - A fizzy drink restores 150 Energy Energy ElectrumCocktail.png|'Electrum Cocktail' - Restores 250 Energy units Energy RabbitFoot.png|'Rabbit Foot' - Completely restores energy and permanently increases the maximum by 10 units (Note: It is used most efficiently, when the player is not about to level up) Conserving Energy Because the rate of recharge is relatively slow (only a maximum of 480 points can be restored in 24 hours; this is good for low level players, but very long for high energy players), there are methods to conserving energy that may help players from having to wait to play. Daily, three small treasures appear, that give the player Energy 'as well as coins. * Any of the treasures around the city restore a small portion of Energy. '''Not using all of it -' This will make energy easier to fully recharge overnight, or over a break, which can lead to overcharging it. '''Gifts on the map from events will also restore a player's Energy, however, each energy point in a single gift is only worth 1 energy. Overcharging -''' With the treasures that appear daily, event gifts, and Totems , and the bonus snowmen during winter, it's possible to exceed the energy gauge as shown above. However, this may end up being a waste if a player levels up (no exp will be refilled if it is already past full) 'Boosts -' Boosts from the Investigations and especially Events give boosts that can restore energy and improve its recharge rate for a short time. Some boosts can reduce the energy cost for playing a location by up to 50% (Flaming disk) for 24 hours and increases the chance of finding an item in a location with anomaly by the same amount. You can combine them with Dragon's Eye, Golden Hand and Golden Owl boosts. 'Collections, Main City - Misc -' A majority of Collections restore ~30-100 energy immediately. ''Every'' Event collection will also provide a Boost item in addition to restoring the player's Energy, that can be used at any time (provided the player obtains it during the event). Other collections, like the '''Silver Tea Set, '''and '''Artifacts of the Mages give Energy items like apples and croissants. If the player has many collections and assemblers waiting, they could be saved to be used when low on energy or items. Many artifact collections in particular give consumables. If a player looks up past event collections or collections related to a high level location, they will find that the energy rewarded is 100+. 'Timing your level ups - '''A player should take note of when their Experience is almost full. It is best to try to use up as much of one's energy as possible before a level up. High-level locations, like the Observatory can aid in this, as they give over 100 EXP at higher levels. 'Friends that have a Psychic Boost - 'If there are certain locations you want to spend less energy on, it is worth communicating with friends on which places they should visit and lower the energy cost, if possible. 'Snowmen - '''During the winter, small snowmen appear around the city that can restore 1-2 energy randomly. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Level * Boosts * Strength * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay